Cats, Dogs, and Dangers
by Christ's Disciple
Summary: While in pursuit of a canine criminal, Butch and Diggs run into someone who knows more about the criminal than they do, and they soon learn that it is more dangerous than anything they've faced before.
1. A New Face and Danger

**Hello, people of Earth. Wait, I've used that openeing before. Um. Hello people with internet access! I am here to start another fanifc. I'm expanding the range that my fanfics take, ergo, this Cats and Dogs fanfic. ENJOY!**

Diggs and Butch were chasing after a criminal that had just stolen some highitech parts from a military lab in California. They couldn't see exactly what kind of animal it was, but that thought it was some kind of canine by its size. "when did dogs become the bad guys?"

"Whenever they decided. Enough chat."

They seen him jump onto another buillding. "Why couldn't you have brought your jetpack?"

"It didn't seem nessacary! Time to jump!" They both barely made it. "I'm getting too old for this."

"Hey, do you hear screaming?"

"Whoever it is, we don't have time for it!"

"But, it sounds like it's getting closer." No sooner than he said that than they had something land on them and stop their pursuit. They got up and they had lost sight of whoever they were chasing. "Great. He got away." Diggs turned toward whoever it was that had landed on them. He was a black lab. "Who are you?"

The lab got up and replied. "My name is DB. That fall...hurt. Who were you chasing?"

"We couldn't tell. We think it was a canine by the size."

DB sniffed the air and his expression turned to a mix of anger and worry. "What did he take? I need specifics."

"Do you know who it was?"

"Yes. His name is Diablo. He is my arch nemesis. Well, one of them. But, he is the most dangerous. Now, what did he take?"

"It was some piece of machinery from a high-tech labratory here in California."

"Do you know the specifics?"

"we weren't told the specifics of what he took."

DB sighed. "How can we find out?"

"Lou is looking for the specifics. We need to head to HQ to see if he's found anything out. You say you have multiple enemies?"

"Yes. Four of them are the four most dangerous and those four are a team."

"That makes it easy." Butch shot Diggs a glare, but DB just chuckled.

"Anyways, Diablo is their leader and the only one that is my equal. Mastermind is the brains of the group, but he also is their least trained fighter. Avenger is their distraction and youngest. Traitor is the one for breaking and entering. They all have one thing in common."

"What's that?"

"They all used to be a part of my life. Traitor was one of my mentor's, but wanted to be the best, so he caused a lot of death, but that just made me better than him. Avenger used to be a friend of mine and he trained along side me. Mastermind used to work for me. I'll tell you about Diablo later. Now, let's head to you HQ."

**D.O.G. H.Q.**

Lou was in his office looking over the file to see what Diablo had taken. His door opened and he seen Diggs and Butch come in with a black lab. "Welcome back, you two. Who do you have with you?"

"Name's DB. I accidentally stopped their chase of that criminal that stole something from the high-tech facility. His name is Diablo and the most dangerous of my enemies. He is the leader of the most dangerous of my enemies."

"Thank you for that information. I take it they brought you here because you can be a great help to us, correct?"

"Right on the nose. Question, though. Why are you wearing such an ugly sweater?"

"This was a gift fr-"

DB cut him off. "please give it back. It will save our eyes and your humility."

Diggs stifled a laugh. Lou just glared at the smiling lab. "Well, i've found what he stole." They turned to the screen and there was a microchip. "I'm not sure what it does, though."

DB stared at it. "Hm. I've seen that before. But, where?" He was looked up, trying to remember. "Maybe after getting something to eat, I can remember better. Know where I can get some fried chicken?"

"Why would getting something to eat help your memory?"

"Well, Butch, it will help stimulate the electrons in my brain, making the elctrical impulses flow better, which would help memory."

"Why fried chicken, though?"

"It's my favorite food. That's why."

"Alright. Get him some fried chicken. We need any intel he can get us."

"i know where a great KFC is."

DB imediately tackled him. "WHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHERE!?"

"Get off and I'll show you."

DB did more than get off him. He dragged him to the vehicle and got it going to Diggs's dog house. "He must really love fried chicken."

**KFC**

DB had begged some fried chicken from the KFC workers and was happily eating it. "You know you could have taken it much slower to get here. It wasn't going anywhere soon." Diggs was still dizy from DB's actions.

DB swallowed his chicken before replying. "I know, but I really love fried chicken. But, not as much as coffee. You don't want to be on the recieving end of when someone spills a little bit of my coffee. Trust me."

"How bad is it?"

DB just stared at him. Before he could answer, Catherine came in. "Hey Diggs. Who's your friend."

"My name's DB. He was showing me where a KFC was for fried chicken. I met him when I accidentally stopped a chase he and Butch were in."

"My name's Catherine and how did you stop there chase?"

"I fell on them."

"How di-"

"I fell on them because of..." He chuckled a little. "Ya know what. I'll explain that later. When I'm about to leave. You won't believe me until then."

"Okay. So, who were you guys chasing?"

"Well, it was an enemy of DB here." He pointed with his paw to DB, who had gone back to eating. He looked up at the mention of his name and he had a leg stiking out of his mouth. "DB says his name is Diablo and that he leads a group of people that are his enemies."

"Ya, so we shouldn't be surprised if we see the rest of them. Also, I think I remember where I seen that microchip and what it is used for."

"Really? Let's go!"

"Agreed."

"Come on, Catherine." The three headed back to D.O.G. H.Q.

**D.O.G. H.Q.**

The three of them rushed into Lou's office. "Hello, again. Do you remember where you seen that microchip?"

"Yes. Bring it up." Lou brought the microchip up on the screen. "Okay. I seen this on the table of a secret organization that is far advanced in their technology. I doubt you've even heard of them. Anyways, that microchip has been used in the production of some of their explosives. He probably stole it from the labratory because it was just recently made there and easier to steal than from the organization."

"So, you're saying that with this, he could create a bomb?"

"Yes. But, if he doesn't have very many of them, he couldn't make a very big explosion. How many did he steal?"

"He stole three. That's when Diggs and Butch came in. How big of an explosion do you think he could make?"

"Well, the explosion could wipe out a building, but that's not what I'm concerned about. I'm concerned about why he was only able to take three. He'd be able to go in there and take fifty of them and leave before you even knew what happened."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I think he was using himself as a distraction this time and after Diggs and Butch gave chase, the other three went in after some more microchips, which would explain why he didn't kill Diggs and Butch, like he could have. We need to get to the labratory and check it out."

"Alright. I'm going to see if it's alright with Tab for you to work with us on this assignment. Go ahead and leave with them. I'll fill Butch in on the information and have him meet you there."

"Alright, let's go you two. We can't wait around." DB ran out with Diggs and Catherine hot on his tail.

**Labratory**

It was sunset by the time they got to the labratory and Butch was already there. "you got here fast."

"I was close by. I was told not to enter until you three got here. How are we gonna enter?"

"How about through here?" He turned to see DB had entered without setting off any alarms and was sticking his head out his entrance. They all entered and started searching for clues. "Hm. I smell Diablo, Traitor, Mastermind, Avenger, and..." He took another sniff of the air. "It couldn't be." He took another whiff of the air. "I refuse to believe it!"

"Refuse to believe what?"

"I smell my apprentice. Well, he's sort of an apprentice, but that's beside the point. He could have tried to stop them." He sniffed the air some more. He followed the trail to a closet door. He opened it, and out fell a badly beaten golden retreiver and a badly beaten rotwieler. "We need to get them to a hospital." He picked up the golden retriever, while Diggs and Butch took the rotweiler.

**Veterinarian hospital**

DB was worridely pacing outside the hospital. "What is wrong?"

"The golden retreiver is my apprentice. How he was able to take down Avenger will remain a surprise to me. What I'm curious about, though is why they left Avenger. He must be a message for me, but what?" He snuck into the hospital to see that they had finished the surgery. He snuck into the recovery room. He seen that Avenger was awake. He jumped up to his bed. "why did they leave you?"

Avenger chuckled. "You did exactly what they thought you would. You tried saving my life."

"What are you guys planning?"

"We are planning something bigger than you could imagine. I have a message for you. Watch your back." DB jumped down, but His apprentice was still asleep. He laid down wher ehe wouldn't be seen.

The others came in. "DB? Where are you?"

"Over here."

"What are you doing?"

"i'm gonna make sure they don't hurt my apprentice. He was there to give me a message. Watch my back. He also said they are palnning something bigger than I could imagine. They're going to pay for what they did. I just hope that he'll wake up."

"We're going back to HQ to tell Lou what happened. We're going to go back to the lab later to check for more clues. You can stay here to watch your apprentice. See ya." The two dogs and cat left DB to watch his apprentice. His eyes never left the bed that his apprentice was in.

**Okay. Good? Bad? In between? Like fried chicken? Wait. That doesn't match what I had said before. Why'd I put the last one in there? Well, review and tell me your thoughts and check out my poll.**


	2. Watch Your Back

**Second Chapter. Enjoy.**

DB was still in the same spot until morning. He heard a small groan from his apprentice. H ran and jumped onto the bed. "Are you alright?"

"D-DB? Is. Is that you?"

"Yes. You were hurt bad by those guys."

"I was sent there by...agh...by the second in command because he had heard that they were starting to catch up, so he wanted me to see how close they were to us. But, the others came in. I was able to get all three of them good. Avenger got the worst of it from me."

"i know he did. He's here."

"What?"

"they left him to give me a message. Watch my back. He also said they were planning something bigger than I could imagine."

"With how many of the microchips they had in that lab, they could destroy all of North America, if they took them all."

DB went wide-eyed. "Did they say what their plan was?"

"You kidding? They don't give away any of their plan until they are about to unleash it."

"Good point. You need to get some rest."

His apprentice stared at him. "I've had more than enough rest." He started to get up, but DB pushed him back down. "You taught me to fight through pain."

DB sighed. "That is when you _are_ fighting or when you're needing to keep moving. when you don't have to keep moving, the lesson is to stay put. I thought you would have learned that from when I got injured in from missions. I stayed in bed until I was ready to start moving around. You are not ready to start moving."

Butch came in and noticed DB on the bed. "How's he doing?"

"He's up."

"Who is that?"

"That's Butch. He was there when we found you."

Butch jumped up onto the bed with the two of them. "You were pretty banged up, but so was... what was his name again?"

"Avenger. He knows. He also says that with how many of those microchips he seen, they could destroy all of North America if they took them all. Do you know how many of them were taken?"

"All of them."

"This is bad. What's worse is that if they examine them, they could start making there own with all the other materials they have stolen."

"We haven't heard about any robberies involving gold, silver, platinum, or anything else that's used for making microchips."

DB sighed. "I know you wouldn't. But, you'll understand when I'm about to leave."

"So, what's your apprentice's name?"

"How long have you two known each other?"

"Only a day. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, I always give his name out within a certain period of time. He was afraid I had forgotten about him. His code-name is Digger, for reasons you are not allowed to know."

Butch just stared at him. "That sounds like something a human would give their pets."

"But, it isn't. We gave him that code-name, again, for reasons you are not allowed to know. We need to find out where those guys base is."

"We have a plan for that."

"What? Stick a tracking chip on Avenger's collar and seeing where he goes?" DB and Digger started to laugh.

"That is actually our plan."

DB just shook his head. "He would notice if he had a tracking chip on him and would be sure not to go to the base or near the others. He would just distract us."

"Well, how about having someone follow him?"

"He'd know if he was being followed and, if it was either me or Digger, or someone else that could take him down, he would just stay away from the others. If it was someone he could take down, they'd be dead."

"He's right. I would kill anyone you sent to track me."

They all turned to see Avenger standing. "You're to weak to fight us off."

"but they aren't." Just then a piece of the roof fell. A wolf and a cat came down.

"Mastermind and Traitor. How nice to meet you both. How about you both leave?"

"How about, no!"

DB quickly flipped off of the table to avoid an attack form behind. He landed on the wolf. "Thanks for the landing, Mastermind. Also, nice try, Diablo." Butch jumped off the table and looked at Diablo. He looked a lot like DB, except he had messier fur and two tufts on his head that were in the shape of horns. He also looked as though his fur was darker. Butch just thought it was a trick of the light. But, Diablo looked evil none-the-less.

"He looks a lot like you, only evil."

"Exactly what he is. Diablo, what is your plan?"

Diablo chuckled. "You won't know until it is too late for you to do anything about it." He had a Spanish accent.

"Collar, laser." A laser came out of Butch's collar, but Diablo just dodged it.

"Nice try, but better luck next time." Diablo knocked DB off of Mastermind and they left with Avenger.

"Let's grab Digger and get out of here." Digger stood up and began walking.

"how are you able to walk with how beaten up you were?"

"I've had training." The trio left and headed for D.O.G. H.Q.

**D.O.G. H.Q.**

The trio entered the headquarters and all eyes were on Digger. "Why is everyone watching me?"

"Because you are beaten up and shouldn't even be walking. Just follow me to Lou so we can fill him in."

They walked to Lou's office and Diggs and Catherine were sitting in there. "how is he walking!? He seemed beaten half to death when we found him!"

"I know. All he said to me was that he had training."

"Well, what news do you have?"

"Um. The group has enough of those microchips that they could destroy all of North America."

"Diggs, Catherine and Butch went back to the crime scene an-"

"and they didn't find anything. I figure they would clean it up after we took Avenger and Digger out of there. I'm gonna go back myself, alone. I'll see if I can find any clues."

"What if you get attacked?"

"They wouldn't expect me to go there alone with them all being here. They also wouldn't expect me to go there with you guys, since you wouldn't be able to take them out."

Suddnely, the alarm sounded, saying, "INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!"

Lou pressed a button, showing another black lab. and surrounded by other dogs and some defense devices. "Shut down the defense system. I know him."

"Alright."

"Defense system shut down."

DB walked out to the black lab that had entered. He was still surrounded by other dogs. "What are you doing here?"

"looking for you. That's what."

"Well, at least you're here. We're gonna need your help."

"let me take a wild guess. Your enemies are here."

"Correct."

"Who is ths guy? He looks just like you. Is he your brother?"

"No. His name is Wayward Son."

"That is a strange name for someone."

"I could easily take you down, so don't push me."

"You try to, i'll take you down. Sorry about that. If I wasn't here, he would have said some sort of insult along with saying an insult."

"I have a question. How did you get in here?"

"I broke in fairly easily."

"I could break in easily myself. Off of that subject. You and me are gonna have to go to a lab and look for clues left by my enemies."

"I've already been there. I seen them clean it up. I looked for clues they may have missed, whether on purpose or accident."

"why would they leave clues on purpose?"

"They like to play little games with us. What do you have?"

"I know where their base is."

"Where?"

"Directly beneath the labratory."

"That does not sound like them. Why would they have it beneath the place that they robbed and then run away from it?"

"i'm not sure. Maybe they wanted to get our attention."

"Well, let's go there and kick some tail."

"No. It's some kind of trap."

"How do you know?"

DB smirked. "I know these guys. Any other clues?"

"Yes. I found faint traces of coal on the floor. It was too little too have been missed on purpose. So, I'm guessing that they tried to clean it up so we would miss it, but they were unable to clean it all up. So, they are staying in a building with coal."

"My thoughts exactly. Where are some buildings with coal?"

"There are four in L.A."

"Too close. Try a four mile radius outside of L.A."

"Three more showed up."

"Hm. They would try to make it more discreet than that. How many bardges are filled with coal near L.A. Start with the ones that are not going to be leaving soon."

"Twenty."

"they're on one of those bardges. They would want us to search all of them, allowing them time to escape. So we need to find out which one they're using as a base."

"Why can't we just use video to see which one they enter?"

"They would make sure to enter one, but use another as a base. That is a common thing the organization does. We can use it to rule out which one is their base. Course, how many are not under survelance?"

"Only one."

"Rule that one out as well. Rule out the one that is the easiest accessable, as well. Along with the hardest one to access."

"so, four down, sixteen to go. This could take a while."

"It's farther than you would have gotten without me. We need to go out and ask some questions."

"Let's see if Seamus has seen anything."

"That dumb bird?"

"Well, Wayward Son. It actually would be a good thing to ask him because if he were to follow them, they would consider him too small of a threat to take him out, so his stupidity would protect him. And, don't say what you're thinking. Let's go."

**Alley-way**

The group walked into the alley that Seamus stays in. "He lives in a place this filthy?"

"There aren't a whole lot of clean alley-ways. So, ya."

"Hello there. Long time no see. Who are your friends?"

"Hello, Seamus. This is DB and Wayward Son. We are here to see if you could give us some information."

"what kind of information?"

"Have you seen a dog that looks similar to me and Wayward Son, but he has messy fur and it looks like he has horns on his head because of two tufts of fur on his head. He would have been travelling with a wolf, a cat and a rotwieler at some point."

"Hm. Could he have met up with them on a boat instead of traveling with them?"

"Yes."

"Well, then yes I have."

"Could you take us to the boat that they meet on?"

"Sure. Follow me." He took off and the rest followed below. They came to the river and Seamus pointed to a certain barge. "That is the boat they've been meeting on."

"You know, Seamus. you're limited intelligence has saved your life."

"What do you mean?"

"i mean they figured that you were too stupid to be a threat." DB then sighed. "We're being watched by Diablo."

"Si."

They all turned around to see Diablo standing on a roof. "you should have headed the warning, DB."

"What do you mean?" Diablo chuckled. "That is never a good sign."

"Hey, um you got a little thing sticking out of your rear end here."

"Don't pull it out. Let Wayward Son have a look at it so he can tell if it is safe to remove."

"Um, what if I've already taken it out? Do you want me to put it back in?"

"No. I don't. You shoul-" DB soon fell over. Diablo left and theothers carried DB back to D.O.G. H.Q. to see what is wrong with him.

**Well, that ain't good. Wonder what happened to him? Continue reading!**


	3. Poison in your Side

**New chapter! I had a long day of shopping with my parents, so I'm ready to start typing a story for your enjoyment.**

Wayward Son was sniffing the dart that had been shot at DB. "So, what did the dart do to him?"

"Well, the poison on there smells like a kind that the organization uses to knock out a target just long enough to get them into a base for interogation, which takes, at most, three hours. But, there is another scent on it. I'm not able to place it. Think you could run a scan on it to see what chemicals are used?"

"Sure." Peek then took it off to a lab to test it.

"How long should it be before he gets an answer?"

"Thirty minutes at the most."

"I'm gonna rip those guys to shreds for what they did to DB!"

"Digger, calm down. We will get him. I know you look up to DB and you look out for each other, but you are still in no condition to fight and you don't want to see them get more crimes done, but you need to remain calm so you can think and act rationally."

"ACT RATIONALLY!? Rationality is _not_ going to do much to get them with how they are doing this! They obviously LET Seamus follow them to their 'base of operations' so they could lead DB there to take him out and then the greatest threat would be gone, so the only way to get them is to do stuff they wouldn't expect, and one thing they would expect is acting rationally!"

Wayward Son just stared at him. "You've never shown this much anger before. And, that is actually the most you've ever been able to decipher about their plans without DB's help. This is good. You are right about acting rationally, as well. I'd say they would also expect us to think-"

"That they've switched bases! So, they would go somewhere else to make us think that, in case they were to be followed, then go right back to where they were! Let's pay them a little visit. We're gonna need stealth." Digger then let out a small smirk.

"what are you planning?"

"Lou, can I have complete access to the science lab? I have something I want to build to help with taking them out."

"alright. As long as Peek is in there with you."

"Fine by me." He runs into the lab.

"i wonder what he is planning on making?"

"does he often invent things?"

"Yes. Though, they usually need to make at least five versions of it before it will work."

"So, it won't work?"

"He's probably going to just build something that has already been perfected."

**thirty minuted later**

Peek came out with a pice of paper. He set it down on a desk. "This is the list of chemicals on the dart. Also, you will like what Digger is making. I'm gonna go help him." Peek then ran back into the lab.

Wayward Son walked up to the piece of paper and began to read to himself. He looked up with a worried expression and looked towards DB. "Not good."

"What?"

"I need to get an antidote made. Do you have any chemicals here?"

"Um, yes. They're in the lab."

"alright, I'll take what I need from there, then go out and get the others that I need." He then ran into the lab.

A siren went off. The screen changed to have a picture of Mr. Tinkles. "I need help!"

"Why should we help you, you lunatic?"

"Because, I can give you information on those four freaks and I need protection from them!"

"what kind of information?"

"They are currently using my mansion as a base and they are planning on causing an explosion that will effect more than what we see! I'm not sure what they meant by that."

Wayward Son comes back out with a mixture. "you guys had everything I needed. Also, I know what they meant by that. Also, they will now go after Kitty Galore to ask her what they asked you. You are not the first to be asked that question. But, you are the first to refuse."

"i refused because I didn't trust them."

"There's more to it than that, but that is unimportant. Alright, give him this the same way he was given the other in the same place and he'll be fine in a day. I'm gonna go get him. Do you want me to bring him here?"

"Yes."

An explosion was heard on the screen. "OH NO! THEY'RE HERE!"

"Don't worry. They won't kill you. Just take you prisoner." The connection was then cut. "Well, guess we need to wit until we know where exactly they plan on staying, if anywhere permanent."

The screen then activates again, showing Diablo. "Hola. You shall all fall because of my hand! Your organization will crumble and you will all remember my name. Also, I knew Wayward Son would find the antidote. I just needed you all distracted long enough for me to get the next phase of my plan finished." The screen then went blank.

"Should have known. He has his second phase completed."

Digger and Peek came out with big smiles on their faces. "I've gotten it completed. They won't kno what hit 'em."

"what did you build?"

"Come and see."

They followed him to the lab and Wayward Son smiled. "we will have victory. i also see you've put some enhancements to it."

"Thank Peek. He came up with the idea."

"Well, once DB wakes up, we will go and fight them. Digger, it's time for you to use your best skills. I know that Diablo has a laptop."

"I'm on it. I'll let you know where it is every minute."

"Good. Now, we wait."

"Wait!? Shouldn't we go after those guys?"

"No, Diggs. They would expect us to come after them, so they would have a trap ready for almost anything. We also don't know if they are still at that mansion, so we will wait for DB to wake up. In the mean time, lets get some fried chicken."

"you sound just like DB, there."

"i know."

**KFC**

Wayward Son is eating the chicken that he stole. "Why did you steal that?"

"I don't like begging. Besides, i made sure to leave some money close enough to the cash register that they would think it came out of there and put it in."

"So, why did you want fried chicken?"

"I was hungry." Just then, the ground below them opened up and they fell into a base area. "I also knew they would booby trap the KFC."

"so, you planned to have yourselves be captured."

"Yes, Diablo. But, we aren't captured."

"Looks like it to me."

"We are free to move, Traitor. Now, attack!"

**Well, there's the chapter. Review please.**


	4. Ending the Dangers

**Well, I'm ready to write another chpter for this! Enjoy.**

Wayward Son rammed Avenger, pushing him to the ground. Then, he tackled Traitor to the ground. Butch stopped an attack from Diablo, only to get his nose broke by Diablo kicking him with his hind legs. Diggs and Catherine had their hands full with Mastermind. Mastermind bit onto Diggs snout and held him there while Catherine tried to get at him, but Mastermind was able to either dodge or block her. Diggs hit Mastermind in the throat to get him to let go. As soon as he did, Diggs rammed into him, allowing Catherine to get her claws onto his back. He let out a growl and rolled onto the ground, forcing her off. He then grabbed her by the tail and threw her into Diggs.

Butch was pushed against a wall by Diablo. Diablo backed up and then rammed him again. Butch fell to the ground. He had the wind knocked out of him. Diablo grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and threw him into Wayward Son, who was still pinning Traitor. "This is pathetic. You are supposed to be spies with excellent training in fighting, but you didn't even last twenty minutes. Too ea-" He was interupted by the wall exploding. "What is that!?"

Out of the hole came a vehicle that looked a little like a four legged spider with a sonic gun in the front, top, rear, and two on the bottom. It also had a gatling gun on the cockpit of the vehicle and tank barrels on either side of it. "How do you like this? It's like the Big Brother on steroids."

"We're going to have to get a few of those and make them as common as the Big Brother."

"How did you build that?"

"you'd be surprised what you can make at their H.Q. Peek, wanna fire the forward gun?"

"Thought you'd never ask." Peek pressed a button and the sonic gun on the fron began to blast and another wall came down, revealing the microchips.

"I'll take care of those microchips." Digger pressed another button and he gattling gun started firing. It slowly mad eit's way towards the microchips.

Diablo rushed towards the microchips, only to be pushe dout of the way by Wayward Son. "Hey guys, take a position in the vehicle!"

"Alright. Let's go!" Butch took the rear gun, while Diggs and Catherine took the two bottom guns. The gatling gun finally reached the microchips and destroyed them.

"NOO!" You will all pay for that."

"No they won't!"

"DB!? You shouldn't be up yet."

"you know I would never let you fight these guys alone. Now we can beat them without this really cool machine. Guys, make sure this place is completely destroyed."

Peek and Digger started shooting the gatling guns and forward gun. Wayward Son jumped onto the top of it and went indie to control the two tank barrels. DB got up to the top gun. DB began to fire and have it turn, making sure to make the ceiling collapse. "Let's go!" The vehicle began leaving, but not without Wayward Son firing as much as he could. The y eventually got to the H.Q. When they got out, they were greeted by a round of applause from the dogs.

On the screen was Tab. "Congratualtions on your fine work."

"I don't think we really did all that great."

"what do you mean? You seen the ceiling of that place collapse on them. You never seen them leave."

"Well, Lou, we didn't see it collapse on them. we seen it collapse. They could have gotten out. It also seemed a little too easy. They would have tried to destroy the machine, not just sit there and try to save the microchips. Diablo would have also been able to push Wayward Son off fast enough to get to the microchips in time to save them, if he wanted to."

"He's right. They seemed to want us to win."

"Now that I think about it, you guys are right."

"So, this isn't over?"

"It's over for you, but it's still a long way to go for us. We won't stop fighting them until they are dead."

"how do you know they are done here?"

"they usually make an easy win for us when they are about to leave and mess with someone else. I have no idea what they are planning on doing with everything they have stolen."

"What have they stolen?"

"Well, the microchip, things ot be able to make the microchips-those I understand- some peach tree petals, some metal, a few guns that were made by the organization, and paper. i presume the paper is blueprints for whatever they're builing."

"Why did they steal petals from a peach tree?"

"i'm not sure. Course, there could be some stuff I haven't seen them steal, which they easily could have with all those times they've gone off the grid for prolonged periods of time. If you see them again, make sure to find a way to contact us."

"where are you even from?"

A portal opened up from nowhere, surprising everyone. "A different dimension. The villains are from the same place. Also, Diablo was my inner evil, but because of Mastermind, he no longer is." They all left, leaving the agents confused.

**Unknown location**

A screen went blank. "They now know we let them win."

"Oh well. We still have Mr. Tinkles prisoner."

The two walked away. "We are one step closer to having everything we need to fulfill our plans."

"He was wrong on it being the last they have heard of us." A door opened up, revealing a big room lined with different, seemingly unrelated objects. Diablo set a microchip on a shelf. "We need to make mor eof those microchips, collect a few more items, then force DB to finish the job."

"Si. We will not fail."

**The End?**

**Okay. this is done. Pease let me know how I did. I know this isn't a very long story, but I had almost no ideas on how to continue this after the first chapter. It was like all the ideas I had for this were gone. Well, review. I don't care what you say as long as you review.**


End file.
